Wheel of Stargate: Dragon Rising
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. Next part in my Wheel of Stargate saga. Darkness is befalling the land. Darkfriends and Shadowspawn are everywhere. The Forsaken have arisen at the call of the Dark One. The Heir of the Dragon must rise, or all will fall to Shadow...
1. Beginning

As promised, here is the sequel to my _Wheel of Stargate_ story. I only have two chapters written, so it may take me some time to get chapters up regularly, but I just finished with my classes and have exams next week (only two noncomposition tests!) and after that, I'll be home and most likely be able to work on this and my other story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I own nothing in here...except for Kira. She's my own creation. I own something:does happy dance:

* * *

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose blowing leaves through the gravestones in a cemetery in Colorado Springs. The wind was not the beginning. The leaves were not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning

Rand Carter O'Neill set the flowers he was holding on his parents' graves, his blue eyes echoing the loneliness he had felt all his life. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the cold slabs of stone. With a heavy sigh, he touched the stones and left, kicking a few pebbles he came across.

Rand was just shy of six feet and had dark blonde hair. He wore a pair of black combat boots, black jeans, and a baggy white long sleeve shirt. A heavy black leather jacket rested on his shoulders. He was a handsome boy and many girls in his high school had fawned after him. Even the girls in college did it.

The nineteen-year-old boy got onto his black motorcycle and pulled on his black helmet. A dark red dragon had been painted onto his helmet. He started his motorcycle and drove away. A half hour later he pulled up to a medium size house and got off his bike. He walked it into the garage before he went inside, his helmet under his arm.

"Doing okay?" Janet asked, looking up from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," Rand replied, sitting across from her. He pushed his helmet to the side and began studying his hands. "Aunt Janet, why won't you and Uncle D. tell me what happened to my parents?"

Janet set down the magazine she was reading and looked at him. "We'll tell you when you're ready."

"I'm almost twenty years old. How am I not ready yet?" he demanded.

"Rand, trust us, please," Janet said. He sighed and grabbed his helmet. He stood and began to walk away. "Rand, don't forget we're going out tonight," Janet called after him as he headed into the hall.

"I know," he yelled back. He walked up the steps and went into his room. He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, glow-in-the-dark stars looking down at him. "Why won't anyone talk about them?" he asked.

"Talking to yourself again?" a soft voice asked.

Rand looked up and saw a girl a few years younger than him standing in his doorway. She had soft brown hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, the word _Wicked_ written across the chest in white. Down the left sleeve of her shirt were gray pictures of monkeys with wings.

Rand smiled. "Hey Kira," he greeted.

She walked in and sat down on the corner of his bed. "Where do you think they're going to take us?" she asked.

Rand shrugged. "I don't know. Knowing your parents it could be anywhere."

"At least there's never a dull moment around here," she said with a shrug. Rand chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kira asked.

Daniel glanced back at Rand and his daughter. "You'll see soon enough," he said, a bit of anger in his voice.

Janet looked over at her husband from the passenger seat. "He is old enough to know now," she whispered.

"Doesn't mean it's right," Daniel returned curtly. "That place changes people Janet. We both know that," he said softly.

"It was their choice, not ours," Janet reminded him as they pulled into the parking lot. Daniel drove into a parking space and turned off the engine. The four got out and Janet and Daniel headed for the doors while Rand and Kira looked around in the parking garage. "Come on!" Janet called to them.

The two hurried after the couple and stepped into an elevator. "Where are we?" Rand asked. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. Daniel and Janet flashed their badges to an SF.

"They're expecting you," the guard said, holding out the clipboard for the two younger people to sign. They did so then boarded a second elevator.

"Dad, Mom…where are we?" Kira demanded.

"You'll see," Daniel said. Rand and Kira watched as the red numbers counted up to twenty-six before they were ushered off of the lift and into a room with a large window and a table in the center.

As they walked into the room a short woman in a dark blue dress turned to them, her face ageless. "Good to see you again," she said to Daniel and Janet.

"Moiraine," they greeted.

A woman in a dark brown skirt and a loose white blouse walked up to Daniel and Janet. She had pure white hair and a stern look on her face. "Sorilea," Daniel said. Sorilea ignored them and studied Rand instead, making him shift nervously. Her gaze then shifted to Kira and a thoughtful expression came across her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice said, coming out of the General's office. Major General Cameron Mitchell sat down in his chair and motioned for everyone to do the same. "First I'd like to welcome Rand and Kira to Stargate Command."

Kira looked at Rand. "This is where my parents work?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's also where Colonel O'Neill and Sam worked," Cameron said.

Rand looked at the General. "My parents worked here?"

Cameron nodded. "They traveled to planets on a weekly basis, until your mother became stranded on an alien planet."

"What happened to her?" Rand demanded.

"That, I can explain," Moiraine said and began to tell him what had happened to Sam just over twenty years ago.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

Just to make sure you know what's going on, Daniel and Janet are together and have a daugher named Kira. They've also 'adopted' Sam and Jack's son Rand as their nephew (since Jack's dead and Sam is... well... away... :evil grin:) Teal'c is still around, just as silent as ever, and Cameron is now a Major General and is in charge of the SGC. I'll probably bring Hailey into it, and if I do, she'll be a Colonel.

Still playing around with this too, so expect delays in updates.


	2. Daniel can do what?

Here's the second chapter. This is all I have written so far, but I thought you'd guys like to read it. Just make sure you review. I like reviews. So review at the end please!

Anything recognizable does not belong to me.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

* * *

Two hours later Rand sat sitting at the table in the Briefing Room, amazed at what he had just learned about his parents, let alone traveling to other worlds was possible. He looked up at Janet and Daniel, anger appearing on his face.

"And you two knew all this time and didn't tell me? Some friends of my parents you are!" he snapped at them.

"We didn't want to tell you," Daniel began.

"And let me think that my parents died in some distant land on Earth? Gee, thanks," he snapped. He rose to his feet and stormed out of the room.

Daniel rubbed his head and sighed. "That didn't go well," he murmured.

"I shall go get him back," Teal'c said.

"No Teal'c. I'll get him," Daniel said, rising to his feet. He walked out of the room and, following his instincts, went down to the Gate Room. He saw Rand staring at the Stargate at the bottom of the ramp, a frown on his face.

"Rand," Daniel said. He walked to the edge of the ramp and folded his arms. The younger man turned and looked down at Daniel. "We were going to tell you, but in a different way. Janet and I wanted to tell only you. Just the three of us. Then if you still doubted us we would have brought you here."

"So why did you guys bring me here? Why did you bring Kira?" Rand asked.

"Sorilea told us to. That woman can make Janet look like a harmless kitten."

Rand smiled faintly. "Guess I overreacted a bit."

"You were entitled to. We hid the truth from you for most of your life. Though you should know you did live on another planet for six months," Daniel informed him.

Rand gave Daniel a half smile and looked back at the Stargate. "I've seen this before," he said, folding his arms. "In my dreams."

"Dreams?" Daniel asked.

Rand shook his head. "I don't remember a lot of them, but what I do remember is this in a desert and a battle and a man holding a sword made entirely from fire. The man looks a lot like me." He gave a small laugh. "In most of the dreams actually, I'm doing magic," he confessed with an embarrassed grin.

"You can channel," Daniel stated.

"Men can channel? I thought only women could."

"Men are able to channel, but many don't because they believe _saidin_, the male half of the One Power, to be tainted from the Dark One."

"You don't believe it?" Rand asked.

Daniel shook his head, a small grin on his face. "I don't," he confirmed.

"Why not?" Rand asked in confusion.

"Come with me," he ordered and led Rand to his office. Daniel locked the door after making sure no one was in his office. Rand looked around at all the old, dusty books and ancient artifacts that littered the shelves. Several books lay open on Daniel's desk and worktable while pages full of foreign symbols and writing rested on top of them. Daniel then pulled up two chairs and they sat down.

"Uncle D, what's all this about?" Rand asked, shifting a little.

"Just watch," Daniel said and turned off the lights. They sat in darkness for several minutes.

"Uncle D, what are you…" Rand began when a bright ball of light suddenly appeared in front of Daniel. Rand frowned, seeing a slight aura around the older man that was not from the glowing orb. "Y…you…you're channeling…" Rand stammered.

Daniel extinguished the orb and turned the lights back on. "I've been able to channel since I was Descended nearly nineteen and a half years ago. I think Oma Desala gave me the ability or at least the knowledge in how to channel. I never knew why, but now I think I do."

"So what purpose did she have in giving you that knowledge?" Rand demanded.

Daniel looked at the young man. "There's a prophecy that I believe concerns you. I won't say more until you go to Rhuidean with Sorilea."

"I'm not going anywhere," Rand said. "Earth is my home."

"Rand, please. Just…just go to Rhuidean. If we're wrong about what will happen there, then you can come back here."

"And if you're not? Wrong I mean," Rand asked, more nervous than he had been under the Wise One's gaze.

"All's I'll say is death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. And Danny can channel! Where that came from in my mind, I don't want to know... 


	3. Arrivals and Tests

Okay people, I've only gotten like, two reviews for this story. What the bloody hell is going on? I thought you guys wanted a sequel to know what happens to Sam and the others!...Why do I get the feeling I'm talking to myself? Look,I like reviews. Reviews are going to keep me sane and happy this week. Do you want to know why? It's my exam week at Northern Kentucky U. That means I have two hours to take very hard tests. I have to take a law test for crying out loud! So please review. If you review and ask it, I might let you have a cameo in this story as an Aes Sedai, Warder, Aiel, SGC personnel, or a Darkfriend (which included the Black Ajah). So there's some incentive! Now read and review or I will be forced to do something...um...not nice!...Blood and bloody ashes my brain is fried...

I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand nervously watched the inner ring of the Stargate spinning. He glanced over to Kira. "So why are you going?" he asked her.

"They say I can become an Aes Sedai," Kira said. "Moiraine did a test while you were talking with my Dad and I passed. They want me to train so I don't kill myself accidentally." She shifted the bag on her back and they watched the wormhole establish.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rand murmured. The two started up the ramp followed by Daniel, Colonel Hailey, Teal'c, Moiraine, and Sorilea.

Rand and Kira stumbled out through the other side, gasping for air and trying not to throw up. They slowly straightened and blinked against the blinding sun of the desert. They walked down the steps and over to the DHD, looking around.

"It's a half a day's trek to Rhuidean," Daniel told them. "They moved the Gate closer to make it easier to travel between the two worlds." The group began the trek towards Rhuidean. As the sun began to set they reached the central square of the city and Daniel led Kira, Rand, Teal'c, and Hailey up to the second floor of an old building.

"I take it this is home for a while," Rand said, setting his duffel bag down.

"This was Sam and Jack's place when they were here," Daniel said. "Out of respect, the Aiel never came up here since their deaths."

Rand turned from inspecting a picture of a random battle. "But you guys have?"

"Every once and a while just to make sure things don't get too dirty or dusty. Our sign of respect for your parents," Hailey said. Rand nodded and began exploring the room, looking at the paintings and books.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

"Think he'll pass the test?" Hailey asked Daniel.

The archaeologist shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough," he said, looking at the arches. They were in a secluded spot in Rhuidean where no one was allowed with the Wise Ones' permission. Daniel had his arms folded as he leaned against the wall, Hailey was pacing nervously around, and Teal'c was sitting calmly on the ground. The Wise Ones that had accompanied them, Sorilea and Aviendha, were talking quietly together.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

Rand walked through the archways, visions of the Aiel's past appearing before his eyes. He continued through until he came to the last archway. Expecting to see the final chapter of the Aiel history, he was surprised when a young man with reddish blonde hair and gray-blue eyes appeared. He had the look of a leader and someone not to be trifled with. Rand could see the heads of red and gold shimmering dragons on his arms.

"The time has come for you to embrace your destiny Rand Carter O'Neill," the man said, his voice commanding.

"Who are you?" Rand asked.

The man stepped into view. "My name is Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn."

"Y…you're the guy I'm named after," Rand exclaimed.

The Dragon nodded. "You are my descendent, as was your mother."

"M…my mother?"

"She did what she could to stop the Dark One, but in the end it was not enough. It now falls to you to destroy the Dark One."

"I've never fought in my life. I don't even know if I can channel," Rand said.

"The power lies within you Rand. If you fail in this, all will fall to Shadow. Countless innocent souls rest in your hands."

"I…I don't know if I can…I'm not a leader, I'm not a hero. I'm just…me. A nobody," Rand said. "Granted no one picked on me in school or anything, but this…this is too…it's too big for me."

"That doesn't sound like something a kid of mine would say," a voice said.

Rand turned and saw a gray haired man walk towards him wearing black combat boots and a set of dark blue BDUs. "Dad…" Rand slowly said.

Jack stood in front of his son, his hands in his pockets. "Looking good kid."

"You're dead…" Rand said, slightly in shock at seeing his father in front of him.

"Was wondering why I was feeling a bit light. Thought maybe I'd lost weight…"

Rand shook himself. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. Is Mom here too?" he asked hopefully.

"No one knows what happened to your mother," Jack replied. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm here to tell you to grow the hell up. Life isn't easy Rand. It never is. And saving the world, any world, isn't easy. Trust me on that. But it is possible. Your mother and I, along with our friends, managed to save it countless times. Being a hero is in your blood."

"I'm not ready," Rand said.

"No one ever is. The only thing we can do is our best and save as many people as we can." Jack embraced his son. "But no matter what happens, I love you and I'm proud of you," he whispered, vanishing.

Rand blinked, looking around for his father. "Life can be cruel Rand," the Dragon said. "It takes things we hold most dear and steals them away or changes them until they are no longer who we thought them to be."

"But you still have to live life," Rand said softly. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Even if you aren't ready for it." The Dragon Reborn nodded and a brilliant white light blinded Rand.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

Daniel rose to his feet as Rand came towards them. "I take it you passed," he said as the younger man approached them.

"We shall be the judges of that," Aviendha said to Daniel.

"Show us your arms," Sorilea demanded.

Rand pushed up his sleeves and revealed a pair of red and gold dragons encircling his arms. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"You are indeed the descendent of the _car'a'carn_," Sorilea said. She smiled softly. "We shall have to celebrate."

Rand nodded and walked over to Daniel. "Can I speak with you a moment Daniel?" he asked. Teal'c, Hailey, and Daniel noticed that he hadn't said "Uncle Daniel". Daniel nodded and the two began walking.

"Something wrong Rand?" Daniel asked.

"No. I just…I need you to train me," Rand said.

"Train you?"

"I have to learn how to use _saidin_. People are going to be depending on me and I have to learn. Please. I'm asking as a friend."

"All right," Daniel agreed. "We'll begin tomorrow." The archaeologist smiled. "Your parents would be proud of you, you know."

Rand smiled, rolling his sleeves back down. "I know," he said.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

A dark figure watched Daniel and Rand walk back towards the main part of the city and he faded into the shadows. He reappeared in a dark room and made his way to a figure sitting in an ornate chair, their face hidden partly in shadow. He knelt down in front of the figure. "Report," the figure ordered in a cruel, bored voice.

"He is the new Dragon," the first figure said in a raspy voice.

The figure sitting on the throne grinned coldly. "Then the time of the Great Lord's return is drawing near. We shall have to send a greeting to this new Dragon."

* * *

Yay for cliffhangers! Now review or I will begin to taunt people with every update (and I shan't be nice about them you English pig-dogs!). 


	4. Training and Confrontations

Another chapter! Yay! This story is getting easier to write, mostly because I've been inspired by Warcraft III. And people say video games have no practical value in today's world.

I hope you guys will review, seeing as how I should have been studying for exams, but I decided to update because I care about ya guys getting your story fix. So be nice and review or you shan't get any pudding. It's chocolate too.

Okay, I know some people aren't familiar with the _Wheel of Time_ world, so my best advice to you is either A) Go out and read the twelve books that are out right now, or B) Find a fansite of WoT because I haven't read all of the books yet. I'm still plowing my way through numero eight. BUT! If you are familiar with the WoT series and still confused as hell, I'll try to explain as best I can (though you should if you haven't go and read my _Wheel of Stargate_ story so this one makes more sense). Basically you got Rand who is the only son of Sam and Jack. He's almost twenty years old and is part Aiel (as was his mother). He was raised by Daniel and Janet who took him in and raised him. Daniel and Janet are married have have their own daughter, Kira. Cameron is now in charge of the SGC, Hailey's the team leader of SG-1 (because I say so), and Teal'c is still around (it ain't Stargate without the T-man). If you want to know anything else, let me know via review and I'll try and tell you. No promises though. I'm not all knowing.

Anything recognizable is not mine.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel walked outside, heavy wooden training swords in his hands. Ever since he had been Descended, he had learned every fighting style he could, which was hard since he didn't want anyone from the SGC to find out. Only Janet had known. Daniel looked over and saw Janet watching a Wise One tend to a serious wound an Aielman had received. She may have had more sophisticated equipment, but Janet enjoyed learning about other healing methods.

Daniel walked over to a training ground and tossed a wooden sword to Rand who caught it. The two men shrugged out of their shirts until Daniel was in a tank top. Rand went completely bare-chested and Daniel could see that the dragons on Rand's arms encircled his chest and his back and shoulders, forming an almost Celtic looking design on his skin.

"Ready?" Daniel asked.

"Let's go," Rand said, lifting his sword.

The pair began training and Janet casually wandered over and watched her husband fight, a smile forming on her lips. "Daniel Jackson has become a formidable warrior," Teal'c said from behind Janet.

"He doesn't like to fight though, which is the strange thing," Janet said.

"Not all warriors enjoy fighting Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c informed her. "Many only fight to protect the innocent and the ones they care about.

"True."

"How is Cassandra faring?" Teal'c asked.

"She's doing great. She'll be transferring to the SGC soon. We need some new doctors and she does a fantastic job."

"That is good news," Teal'c said.

Janet nodded absently. "Yeah it is…"

"Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm just a bit worried about Rand. He's being thrown headfirst into this whole prophecy-destiny thing like Sam was and I'm just afraid…"

"You are afraid he will vanish like Samantha Carter did," Teal'c supplied.

Janet nodded. "We don't know what happened to her Teal'c. She just vanished from the face of reality. She could still be alive for all we know."

"Perhaps, but I do not believe she would have allowed Rand to grow up without her if she were alive. As powerful a warrior as she was, I do not believe she still lives," Teal'c said.

"Maybe," Janet agreed. "But I'm more worried about Kira. If she becomes an Aes Sedai…I don't know. I don't trust them Teal'c. Not when I first met them and especially not since I found out what they did to Sam."

"That was only a few," Teal'c reminded her.

"It was half of them Teal'c. I'd almost rather Kira train with the Wise Ones," Janet said as Moiraine passed by. The short Aes Sedai walked over to them.

"You do not trust Aes Sedai Janet Fraiser?" Moiraine asked.

"Give me a reason why I should," Janet returned, crossing her arms.

"Not all Aes Sedai are the same. We simply do what we can to prepare for the final battle with the Dark One," Moiraine said. "And you need not worry about your daughter. I will keep an eye on her."

"You better hope nothing happens to her," Janet warned. "I may not be able to channel, but I can still cause a helluva lot of pain."

Moiraine nodded and continued on her way, amazed at how intimidating Janet could be without the ability to use _saidar_. She formed a Gateway on the outskirts of town and went to the White Tower.

----------------

_One month later_…

-----------------

Rand looked at himself in the mirror, absently picking at the clothes he was wearing. He wore a pair of black leather boots, black baggy pants, and a dark blue shirt under a black cloak trimmed in gold. Black and silver bracers covered his forearms and a sword hung on his belt on his left hip.

"Looking sharp," Daniel said, walking into the room.

Rand turned. "Still have no idea on what the hell I'm doing," he said.

Daniel smiled. "You'll be fine. Just remember, if you need anything, give me a call," he said.

Rand frowned. "You aren't staying?"

"I do have a life on Earth Rand. You'll be fine without me."

"Daniel, I need you to stay. There's still a lot of training to be done."

"Rand, I've taught you everything I know," Daniel said.

"I know that." Rand let out a breath and began pacing around. "I've been reading about the Dragon Reborn, and I found out that he gathered men to him who could channel and had them trained," Rand began.

"Yeah, they were called Asha'man," Daniel said. "What does this have to do with me though?"

"Daniel, the final battle is coming. No one can deny that anymore. But victory is going to take more than a handful of Aes Sedai and soldiers. I want you to train men who can channel. I'm bringing back the Asha'man and I need you to train them. I'd do it, but I'm not much of a teacher, nor will I have time if I have to run around and rally the nations to me."

Daniel folded his arms and thought for several long minutes. "I suppose I could stay a bit longer," Daniel finally said.

Rand smiled. "Thank you Daniel." Rand rose to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

Rand turned. "To the White Tower."

"The Aes Sedai will try to gentle you if they find out you can channel."

"Once they learn who I am, they won't dare to," Rand said.

"They might not let you go then," Daniel warned.

"Which is why several Wise Ones and Aiel are coming with me. If the Aes Sedai do try to keep me against my will…well…it'll be on their heads," Rand said. Daniel nodded and Rand left.

* * *

Oooohhhh...cliffhanger! Buahahahahaha! Now review. The more you review, the longer this story will be. 


	5. Dragon Meets Amyrlin

Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it, but a few things first:

A lot of people are confused with this story. If you managed to come this far without reading the first story, _Wheel of Stargate_, go and read that first and this will probably make some more sense.

I would also like to take this opportunity to say that I will probably be doing stories in between this one and my first one. Most likely they will deal with Rand growing up on Earth, Daniel finding out he can channel, and I might do a story about Sam that picks up shortly after _Wheel of Stargate_ ends...make that definitely doing the Sam story.

So it appears that just my story and sequel have begun to mutate into something more. Good news for all, bit of bad news for me seeing as how I'll have two or three more stories to do, maybe more if this continues to grow. But I enjoy writing it and I love getting all the reviews.

With that being said, on with the story!

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You are certain about this?" Aviendha asked as she and two other Wise Ones along with an Aiel from each sept gathered on the outskirts of Rhuidean.

"No," Rand admitted. "I'm not certain. But is has to be done. The Aes Sedai have to know who I am and prepare." He tightened his bracers and looked at her. "Besides, I have a feeling my parents would do the same thing I'm doing now."

Aviendha smiled. "They would indeed," she confirmed.

Rand rolled out his shoulders, letting some nervousness out and seized _saidin_. He opened a gateway and the twelve Aiel along with the three Wise Ones stepped through. Rand went through next and as the gateway closed, he found himself in front of Dragonmount just outside of Tar Valon. He was slightly amazed at the size of the island city, but hid his shock.

"Remember what I said," Rand said to them. "The hoods of the cloaks stay up until we meet the Amyrlin." He led the way into the city, keeping an eye on the White Tower so he did not lose his way. They walked into the courtyard and into the hall.

An Accepted walked up to them. "May I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see the Amyrlin and we're not leaving until we do," Rand said firmly. He was at his full height and was a full head taller than her.

"The Amyrlin is quite busy today and cannot see you. I am sorry. Come back tomorrow and…" she began.

"I don't have time for this," Rand muttered. He rubbed his head and looked at the girl. "Just tell her the son of Samantha is here."

"She is not to be disturbed for any small reason," the Accepted said haughtily.

"Oh for crying out loud," Rand sighed. He grabbed a hold of _saidin_ and lifted her slightly into the air. "Tell her the Dragon is here to see her. I'm sure she'll find the time. Or I could always find my own way." He set her back down.

"The…they're in a…a…ceremony right now…" the girl stammered, looking physically ill as she looked at Rand.

"Which way?" Rand asked politely.

"The…that way!" she squeaked, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Rand said and walked down the indicated hall.

"You're going to interrupt an Aes Sedai ceremony?" Aviendha asked.

"No better way to get their attention. Besides, I've always wanted to crash a party." They halted in front of a large set of doors. Rand made a quick weave of Air and blew the doors open. He heard Aviendha mutter "Overdramatic" under her breath and smiled faintly. He walked into the hall with more confidence than he felt.

"Who are you?" Egwene, the Amyrlin, demanded, rising to her feet.

Rand saw a young woman standing in the middle of the hall and was surprised to see it was Kira in full Aes Sedai garb standing there. He didn't let his disbelief show on his face, but continued walking. Kira turned and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing him and quickly stepped out of the way. Rand stood in the center of the hall, the twelve Aiel circling him while the three Wise Ones stood just behind him.

Rand reached up and lowered his hood completely. "My name is Rand Carter O'Neill and I am the Dragon," he said in a loud voice. He looked around and saw that several of the Aes Sedai looked as the Accepted had.

"A strong claim to make," Egwene said. "Have you any proof of who your parents were?"

"You doubt my parentage when the world itself is at stake?" Rand asked incredulously, astonishment on his face. The Aiel lowered their hoods and looked around at the Aes Sedai, some contempt on the Wise Ones' faces.

"We need to be sure you are who you say you are," Egwene said.

"If you doubt me, then so be it. But I will not waste my time here. I am the Dragon and I can channel. Whether or not you believe me, _saidin_ is clean and untainted. And I come with a warning: Any man who can channel is under my protection. If he is harmed in any way or gentled, the same will happen to an Aes Sedai."

"You come in here and threaten us boy?" Elaida asked with scorn. After the Goa'uld had been removed from her she had been returned to the White Tower and began to try and make amends for what she had done as a Goa'uld. In spite of her freedom, she was still somewhat hard on those she did not like. "Who do you think you are?"

Rand turned and looked at her. "I am Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill's only child. I've lived on Earth until a month ago when it came time for me to embrace my destiny. If none of you like it, then fine. Be swallowed by Shadow. I will fight without you." He stared straight at Egwene.

"The Aiel stand with the son of Samantha Carter," Aviendha said. "If you wetlanders are too afraid to follow him just because of what he can do, then you are nothing more than cowards."

The Aiel stood behind Rand and he opened a gateway to the side so his view of Egwene wasn't obstructed. "The warning has been given Amyrlin. Now you must decide whether or not to hold to old prejudices or have faith in the son of your friend." The Aiel went through and Rand followed them.

Egwene watched them go, her shoulders suddenly feeling very heavy. Arguments suddenly erupted around her and she rubbed her forehead wearily. They were only supposed to acknowledge that Kira had gained the status of Aes Sedai after only a month of training. Wise Ones had actually trained Kira since she was old enough to learn how to channel safely, but the Aes Sedai did not know that.

"Enough!" Egwene yelled. "The boy was right, no matter who is parents are. It is time we put aside our fear of men who are able to channel. The time has come for us to prepare for the day we have long feared. Alert your fellow Ajah members of what happened here. Find out where Rand O'Neill is and send a delegation to him, but I only want a sister from each Ajah to go. I don't want to frighten any man who can channel by bringing in thirteen sisters. Furthermore, I want delegations to go out to the kingdoms to alert them of what is happening. May the Light protect us in the coming days…"

* * *

Hoped ya liked it. Now please to be reviewing. Reviews make me happy and will make me get started on the other stories. :hinthint:

I would also like to warn people about the next chapter: it is darker and there is some violence in it. I'll warn you again when I post it, but here's a heads up.


	6. Capture!

Here is today's chapter! Hope you guys like it. And thanks to everyone who is sticking with me through this story/series. You guys rock.

!**WARNING**! This chapter has some torture in it and some might find it graphic. I apologize if anyone finds it offensive, though the scene isn't as graphic as I could've made it. That being said, you've been warned.

I own nothing in here that is famous...:tear:

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand walked through Rhuidean, absently gnawing on a toothpick. It had been two days since his meeting with the Amyrlin. Daniel already had several men training with more on the way. He sat down on a stone fountain and sighed, looking up at the night sky and seeing countless stars.

"Trying to find Earth?" a soft voice asked.

Rand turned and was startled to see Kira. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

Kira sat down, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "I'm not allowed to drop in on a friend now?" she asked.

"Your Aes Sedai," Rand said.

"That doesn't mean I'm still not the same person you grew up with back on Earth," she shot back.

"Yes it does," Rand said softly. He took the toothpick out of his mouth and looked at her. "Anything I tell you could be reported back to the Amyrlin. For all I know now, you could be here to gain my trust and then you'll…I don't know."

"So what? You're not going to trust me after all these years?" she demanded, her voice rising in anger.

Rand stood and kicked the sand. "I trust Kira Jackson. I don't trust Kira Sedai," he finally said, looking at her. "I can't afford to."

"Rand, the Amyrlin agreed with you. No man who can channel will be harmed."

"It's not that," Rand began.

"Then what is it? Why can't you trust Aes Sedai?"

"Things are changing Kira; we're changing. Trust may be something I can't afford anymore."

Kira rose to her feet and began to walk away. "I hope your wrong," she said over her shoulder and continued on her way.

Rand threw his toothpick away and started to walk in the opposite direction when a scream reached his ears. His eyes widened and he spun around, sprinting after Kira. He undid the clasp to his cloak and let it fall to the ground and he grabbed the male half of the One Power.

As he rounded the bend he saw several dozen dark shapes fighting the Aiel. He yanked his sword from its sheath and threw himself into the fray, ducking and weaving past the Trollocs. He did his best to ignore their putrid scent and focused on fighting with his sword and using _saidin_ to kill the Myrddraal.

"So this is the new Dragon," a voice purred.

Rand turned and found himself staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, glossy black hair, light blue eyes, and wore a pale silver dress with a stars and moon chain belt.

"Who are you?" Rand demanded, preparing a shield with _saidin_.

She smiled seductively at him and glided over towards him. "I'm not going to tell you my name dear heart,' she said. She grinned suddenly. "And that paltry shield you've no doubt prepared will not work on me."

Rand slammed the shield down on her, but she overpowered him. Rand blinked when he suddenly found that it was he who was shielded. "I know who you are now," he said, backing away from her. "You're a Forsaken."

She grinned and mockingly clapped her hands. "Very good dear heart. But I'm not just any Forsaken. I am Lanfear."

"Bloody ashes…" Rand muttered. Before he could run from her he realized he had been frozen in place by flows of Air.

Lanfear smiled at him and opened a gateway. She pushed him through and followed. The gateway closed behind them and Rand looked around as best he could without being able to move. From near as he could tell, they were in some sort of dungeon. Lanfear led him over to a wall and chained him there.

"The Great Lord will see you soon," she said. "And then you're mine," she whispered. She grinned and sashayed out of the room.

Rand pulled on the chains, trying to break loose, but they held fast. A flash of light suddenly surrounded and blinded him. As his vision cleared, he found himself in a large cavern, a throne at one end. On the throne was a figure hidden in shadows, Lanfear next to them.

Two Trollocs latched onto his arms and shoved him forward and down onto his knees. Rand winced as his knees thudded against the stone floor and glared at the figure on the throne in defiance.

"This is the Dragon my Lady," Lanfear said.

"A handsome boy," a cold, cruel voice snorted. "How…nauseating."

"Look in a mirror," Rand shot back.

"Defiant, isn't he?" the figure chuckled.

"Will we be breaking him in then?" Lanfear asked, hope in her voice.

"It depends," the figure said. "But he will see the face of power and decide his fate first." The figure slowly approached Rand, a cloak hiding their face. Two pale gray arms reached up and lowered the dark, blood red hood. Rand lost all feeling in his body, paralyzed at what he saw.

Short, stringy blonde white hair framed the pale gray face of a once beautiful woman. Her silver eyes, once blue, smirked at him. She smiled cruelly down at Rand and grabbed his face with her hand. "Like what you see boy?" she laughed. "You seem to recognize my face." She shoved him away and looked down at him. "And the answer is yes. I am Samantha Carter. I am the Dark One. And soon, this world will fall to me."

"How? How could you become…the Dark One?" Rand slowly asked.

"I lived," she returned. "What is your answer? Will you willingly join me, or will you suffer first?"

Rand's heart fell when he realized she didn't know who he was. "You'd raze the world just to end your pain?" he asked softly.

"I will conquer this world to bring it justice," Sam snarled. "And every other world in this universe. All will belong to me."

Rand closed his eyes, pushing the tears back. He clenched his jaw with resolve and slowly rose to his feet, wincing slightly as the Trollocs tried to push him down. "If you want to rule any world, you'll have to kill me first because I will fight you to my last breath. You aren't Samantha Carter. She cared about life and would've done everything in her power to save it. You're just an arrogant, egotistical bimbo showing off her face. I just thank the Light that Jack O'Neill isn't alive to see this."

As the last sentence left his mouth, Sam's face darkened and she slammed her hand against Rand's face. He winced in pain, feeling his skin blister and burn where she had slapped him. He looked her in the eye, his blue eyes blazing in defiance.

"You just proved my point Dark One," he said.

"Make him suffer," Sam snapped. Two chains from either side of the wall appeared and Rand was shackled to them. He tried to bend his arms, but it proved to be too painful. He turned his head and saw a Myrddraal holding a nasty looking whip, glass shards embedded into the leather.

He looked back at Sam who had sat back down on her throne. "Do unto others, right?" he asked softly.

"Spare me the lectures boy," she growled. "Beat him until he screams," she ordered the Myrddraal.

He nodded and brought the whip crashing down on Rand's back. Rand winced, but did not cry out. The whip came down again and again, reducing the shirt to little more than ribbons.

Rand clenched his jaw, unable to stop the tears of pain from escaping his eyes. The right side of his face began to burn as the tear trailed down his cheek from the burn blisters Sam's hand had caused. He sank to his knees, his back on fire as he felt his skin being ripped cruelly from his back.

"Stop," Sam said. She rose to her feet and walked over to Rand. She knelt down and looked at him. "Impressive boy," she said. "But I know you must be in a great deal of pain. Swear allegiance to me and it will end."

"Is…that the…same deal…the…Goa'uld…in Elaida…offered?" Rand said through clenched teeth.

Sam's face hardened. "You will know endless torment unless you swear fealty to me," she said, pulling on a hand device a Darkfriend had retrieved many years ago.

"How Jack ever fell in love with you is beyond me," Rand said. A Trolloc began pummeling Rand until Sam motioned him away.

Rand lifted his bloodied head and spat at his mother, the small globule of blood landing on her boot. His head then fell forward as he passed out; overwhelmed from the amount of pain he was in.

"Make sure he survives the night, but don't Heal him," Sam ordered Lanfear. The Forsaken gave Sam a curtsy and lifted Rand into the air after the shackles had been opened. She guided him through the foul smelling corridors and into a large, luxurious, sweet smelling room. She placed him on her bed face down, his head resting on the left side of his face.

She carefully peeled back the remains of his blood-soaked shirt and tossed them to the side. She walked around to his head and gently began stroking his burned face. "You will swear allegiance and be mine Dragon," she whispered softly to him.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn! The first Forsaken has shown themselves! And for those of you who don't know, Lanfear is one of the worst and most powerful of all the Forsaken, surpassed only by Ishamael. I hope I didn't lose anyone with this chapter... 

Please be kind, please review (help keep me sane during exam week with reviews I beg you!).


	7. Escape!

Okay, hope I didn't scare away anyone with the last chapter. But here's the next chapter, and I come bringing good news! I know how I want the story to end! (and yes, it is a bit of a happy ending...maybe bittersweet...not sure yet...need to write it first...) Hope you guys enjoy.

Oh yeah! I only have one more test then I'm done for the semester! Cheer me on!

Own nothing I do not.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean you can't find Rand?" Daniel yelled at the Wise Ones.

"He was taken Dad," Kira said. "I tried to stop them, but they went through a gateway," she added.

"It appears that the attack five days ago was specifically engineered for his capture," Sorilea said.

"If the Dark One has Rand, then they'll try and force him to join them. Or they'll kill him," Moiraine said. "We must find out where he was taken."

"Safest place to take the Dragon without anyone following would probably be Shayol Ghul in the Blight," a young dark haired man dressed all in black said. On the collar of his black coat was one pin: a silver sword. Daniel had decided to follow in Rand al'Thor's footsteps and had the Asha'man dress all in black. Initiates had no pins; those who had the silver sword pin were far enough in their training to help others and were known as Soldiers; those who wore both the silver sword pin and the gold dragon pin were full fledged Asha'man and helped in the training of new recruits.

Daniel was also dressed all in black, the two pins on his collar. "You're probably right Kael," Daniel said. "But we can't get there. Not safely and not without starting the Last Battle."

"If Rand O'Neill is in the Sightblinder's grasp, then all could be lost," Aviendha said. "He must be found."

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

Rand weakly lifted his head and watched Sam come over to him. She violently tilted his head back as he only stayed in a kneeling position from the chains. "You have been brave boy, but that alone can't save you. Just swear allegiance to me."

"Never…compromise…not even…in the…face of…death…" he whispered hoarsely. "Might…as well…kill…me…"

Sam shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you boy. Just give up and except my offer," she persuaded.

"Bite…me," he spat.

Sam sighed and held out her left hand, the jewel on the hand device glowing. Rand winced painfully as the beam of energy tore into his brain. She stopped and looked at him, a smile on her face.

"The pain will ease if you accept my offer."

Rand clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin. He slowly and painfully pulled himself shakily to his feet and stood glowering at Sam. "Burn…in…hell!" he roared, finally having enough of the torture. He summoned every ounce of strength he had and broke through the shield Lanfear had around him. He used _saidin_ to break through the chains and hurl Sam away at the same time.

He opened a gateway and stumbled through, closing the gateway as he fell to the ground. He tried to inch his way forward but cried out in pain. He lowered his head and began sobbing quietly, wanting nothing more than to just give up. When footsteps reached his ears he tried to lift his head, but a warm hand rested on the back of his head.

"Easy," he heard a familiar voice say. "By the Light you're a mess. How you got into the Tower I don't know but I'll get a Yellow sister to tend to you."

"No!" Rand pleaded. "No…other…Aes Sedai…please…"

"All right," the voice said. "Rest. I'll Heal your wounds as best I can. Just rest." Rand nodded weakly and fell into darkness.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

Sam watched the slaughtered Trollocs fall to the ground and glared at the Forsaken that were kneeling before her. She paced around, rage in her face and eyes. "The Dragon was here, within our grasp, and he slips away!" She stopped in front of Lanfear and glared at her. "You assured me that he could not break through the shield yet he did! I should kill you now!"

"Forgive me Mistress," Lanfear said.

"Forgive you? Not likely. You have one chance to find him and bring him back before me, alive. He's been injured greatly so he'll attempt to seek out aid. Find him!"

"Great Mistress, if he finds his way to the White Tower or back to the Aiel, he will be protected and nearly impossible to get to," Lanfear said.

Sam sat down on her throne and looked at her. "Then, for your own hope of survival, I suggest you find a way." Lanfear and the other Forsaken bowed, backing out of the cavern slowly.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

Rand weakly opened his eyes, his back in agony. He took in a sharp breath as something cool was placed on his back. He slowly released it as the fires dulled. He saw Kira's face on level with his and she carefully wiped his brow.

"I hope you will forgive me, but I sent for my mother and sister. They are excellent healers and have tended to your wounds over the last three hours since they arrived," she said.

"Why are you…doing this…for me?" Rand asked.

"Because helping people is the right thing to do, whether you know them or not," Kira answered. She set a small bowl of meat broth down on the table and lifted a spoon carefully to his mouth. Rand carefully and awkwardly sipped at the liquid, having some difficulties with how his head was positioned.

Rand felt a tear slide down his face as Kira tended to him; she didn't even recognize who he was. "How…does my back…look?" he asked.

"You have more blood on your skin than in it," he heard Janet say. "We're going to try and clean most of it off before we begin tending to your back. The burns on your face weren't that severe, but there will be a decent about of scarring on them."

"This'll probably hurt like hell," Cassie said.

"I have…become accustomed…to pain…" Rand said. He closed his eyes and several moments later felt wet gauze cloths rubbing gently at his back. In spite of how careful Janet and Cassie were being the fire in his back flared up and he couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"How can people be so cruel?" Cassie asked, wiping away some dried blood from his shoulder. She frowned when the red on the area she had been cleaning began to glitter in the light. She quickly but carefully rubbed away some more dried blood. "Holy hell," she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kira asked, looking at her.

Cassie merely opened and closed her mouth, pointing at the area of the back she had cleaned. "Oh my god," Janet breathed. "Kira, go and get your father now!" Kira nodded and ran out of the room. Janet knelt down in front of Rand and gently held his face. "It's all right now Rand. You're safe. You're safe…"

* * *

Yay! Rand's safe! And just so you know, the line where Rand says "Never compromise, not even in the face of death" is from a graphic novel/comic call _The Watchmen_. It's an...interesting story that I had to read for an Honors class. Oh well. Review please! 


	8. Identity Revealed

Okay. So sorry for not updating in the last few days, but my brother came up from Charleston to visit and I've been making Christmas cookies (and eating them too). But here is the chapter. I know this is more Rand-heavy story wise so far, but Sam'll be brought into it more in upcoming chapters, so just bear with me. I think once I finish this story I'll go back and fine tune it all. Right now I just want to get it out there and let you guys enjoy it now, then later. So again bear with me.

Also, I'm still working on the in-between stories between this one and _The Beginning_, so that'll explain more with the whole Rand growing up and Kira learning how to channel and whatnot.

I own nothing...:tear:

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand painfully came back to consciousness, all sense of where he was and what day it was skewed. He tried to push himself up, but his arms wouldn't listen to him. He flopped back down on the bed and clenched his fists in anger.

"How are you feeling?" he heard Kira ask.

"Fantastic," he said, his voice muffled from the pillow. "How long have I been here?" he demanded.

"Two days. You…you have a bad infection from your wounds. Mom and Cassie can't stop its growth." Kira knelt down in front of him. "Unless you ask a sister to Heal you, you'll die."

Rand closed his eyes and remained silent for several moments. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Is there a sister you trust?" he asked.

"Nynaeve. She's a Yellow and knew your mother when they trained here."

Rand's eyes hardened at the mention of Sam, but Kira didn't see. "Fine. But..." he began.

Kira rose to her feet and walked to the door of her room without hearing Rand saying 'But'. "Dana, can you ask Nynaeve Sedai if she could come here immediately?" she asked a young girl.

"Yes Kira Sedai," the Accepted said and scurried away.

Several minutes later Nynaeve walked into the room. "So he finally agreed?" she asked, looking at Rand.

"Yes Nynaeve," Kira confirmed.

Nynaeve knelt down and looked at Rand. "This will probably feel uncomfortable," she warned him.

"Just waita bloodyminute," Rand said.

"Hold it," Daniel said, walking into the room. "If you don't mind, I'll do that," he said, glaring at the Yellow.

Nynaeve stood up and glared at Daniel. "He needs to be Healed by someone who knows what they are doing."

"How can we trust you not to bond with him to bind him to the White Tower?" Daniel shot back.

With a painful grunt Rand pushed himself to a sitting position and glared at the two. "I will take my chances…with an Aes Sedai," he began.

"Rand…" Daniel interrupted. Nynaeve beamed.

"Who didn't know my mother," Rand finished. "I don't trust either of you two," he added to Daniel and Nynaeve.

Kira frowned. "Rand…" she began.

"My decision is final Kira."

"Do what he says Kira," Daniel said, seeing Rand's look.

"If you're going to be stubborn about this, then the next best Healer is a Green sister named Sylvanas. She's had experience in dealing with wounds such as yours on the battlefield," Nynaeve said.

"So be it," Rand said.

Kira walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with a woman only a few years older than Rand. She had reddish-gold hair, soft green eyes, and the air of a warrior. She stopped a few paces in front of him. She wore soft brown leather boots, dark brown, nearly black leggings, a dark forest green tunic, and a pair of bracers rested on her forearms.

"So this is the Dragon?" she asked, her voice almost musical.

"Spare me the sarcasm," Rand muttered.

She shrugged and cupped his scarred face in her hands and Healed him. His body felt like it had just been plunged into icy water and he shivered. After several minutes she released his head and stood back.

"I did the best I could, but the marks will still scar. Hope you're not too vain," she told him.

"Look who's talking," Rand retorted quietly.

"With a few more treatments, the scarring should be minimal. If he'll allow it," she added, folding her arms.

"Whatever gets me back on my feet faster," he said.

Sylvanas nodded, looked at him one last time, then left the room. Nynaeve also left, muttering something about stubborn, wool-headed men. "Kira, could you excuse us for a moment?" Daniel asked.

Kira nodded and quickly left the room, not missing the angry look in her father's eye. Daniel folded his arms and stared at Rand. "What do you want Daniel?" Rand asked coldly.

"What the hell is up with your attitude? I've been bending backwards to help you and you snap at me when I try to tend to your injuries," Daniel said.

"Forget it," Rand said.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong."

"I said forget it," Rand snapped.

"Tell me what's wrong Rand, then I'll leave. Until then, I'm not going…"

"Why the hell did you lie to me?" Rand suddenly roared, glaring at Daniel with hatred in his eyes.

"What?" Daniel asked, confused.

Tears of anger and frustration poured down Rand's face. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me I had to face my mother?"

"What the hell are you talking about Rand?" Daniel demanded.

"My mother's the god-damned Dark One you asshole!" Rand shouted. Janet had just come in and stopped in her tracks when she heard his words.

"That can't be," Daniel said, shaking his head. Neither man noticed Janet. "The Ancients would've told me, or at least have given me some clue."

"Well they gave me a clue," Rand said. "Back in Rhuidean, when I was going through the archways. The Dragon Reborn came and told me 'Life can be cruel. It takes things we hold most dear and steals them away or changes them until they are no longer who we thought them to be'. But I know you knew. You had to've known."

"Rand, we didn't know," Janet said, sitting down next to him. "If we did we would have told you."

Rand's shoulders finally slumped and he bowed his head in defeat. His body began to shake with silent sobs and Janet carefully held him. "I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here. I want to go home. I can't face her…I can't…" he choked out. He slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Janet looked up at Daniel. "We can't tell anyone Daniel," she said.

He nodded. "I agree."

Janet gently laid Rand down on the bed and carefully covered him with a soft, light blanket. "At least we know who took him," she said bitterly. "But how could Sam do that to her own son?"

"She hasn't seen him in over eighteen years Janet. She probably thought him dead," Daniel said.

"That still doesn't make it right," Janet said. "No matter how you justify it."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm trying to make sure everything is somewhat clear, but I still want some mystery...and cliffhangers cuz I'm evil like that. Hehehehehehehe... 


	9. Spy

Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Also, once I get this story finished and everything, I'll be going back and fine tuning it, hammering out some of the rough spots that have been pointed out. But first the story must be posted...that's what the voices in my head are saying. I'm going to name those voices Skipper, Kowolski, Rico, and Private, because that's who they remind me of (if you know who/what I'm talking about, you get a pat on the back. I can't find the invisible cookies I made...).

I own nothing...so why do I have to keep saying this?...oh yeah...lawsuits...something called copyright protection...phooey...

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand looked around the room he was in, finally able to make a decent attempt at walking. His back was still in a large amount of pain, but it had lessened considerably since Sylvanas had begun treating it.

He sighed when he realized that it was his mother's old room he was in. He began pacing around, suddenly restless with energy. He carefully slipped the open shirt he was wearing off and placed it on the bed. He then used _saidin_ to move the table, opening a large area in the middle of the floor. He stood in the middle and slowly began doing a martial art _kata_, slowly stretching out his back.

Sylvanas opened the door to where Rand was staying and came to a halt when she saw him moving gracefully across the floor. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to shake herself. She waited patiently until he came to a stop, his arms and shoulders trembling with effort and exertion.

He suddenly collapsed and she grabbed him, both with a flow of Air and with her hands, gently helping him over to the bed. "You all right?" she asked.

"I've been better," he replied. He winced as he stretched out his shoulders.

"What was that you were just doing?" she asked.

"A form of hand-to-hand fighting from my home world. I feel so damn weak," he muttered, pulling on a loose shirt.

"I'm amazed you're alive. Few people, if any, could've survived what you did," she said to him. "The whip that was used must have been made in Shayol Ghul."

"That's where you go when you're tortured by the Dark One," Rand said.

"The Dark One tortured you?" she asked in amazement.

"The Dark One watched," Rand clarified. "I'll never be ready to face he…him," he said. "I only escaped through luck."

"Sometimes it's better to be lucky than good," Sylvanas told him. "How's your back doing?"

"Tender, but it's doing better," Rand replied.

"Glad to hear it. You should be able to get out of here in the next few days," she said to him.

"Cool," he said.

Sylvanas frowned. "Cool?"

"It's an expression from Earth. Means neat or that's good news," Rand explained.

"It's hard to believe travel to other planets is possible," she said.

Rand smiled. "Tell me about it. I thought it wasn't possible until I saw the Stargate and actually went through," he said. "Part of me wants nothing more to go back home and forget about all this, but I can't. This place needs me, whether they like it or not."

Sylvanas looked at him, a small smile on her face. "You are a good man Rand. If you were not the Dragon I'd ask you to be my Warder."

"Thanks…I…think…" he said. "Um…is there any food around here?"

Sylvanas laughed and rose to her feet. "I shall go get some."

"Thanks but…" Rand began but she had left. Rand let out a slow breath and rose to his feet. He walked over to a small mirror and picked it up. He irritably set it back down when he saw his scarred face.

"You're not that bad looking," Sylvanas said.

Rand looked over. "That was fast," he said as she brought the tray of food over.

"I had this in my room actually," she admitted, her face reddening ever so slightly. "I usually end up reading past mealtimes so I have it sent up to my room."

"Smart," Rand commented. He glanced at the mirror and turned it away.

"Aren't we being a little vain," Sylvanas teased.

"So what if I am?" Rand shot back.

She gently reached out and rested her hand on top of his. "Rand, I've seen worse. I know I've only been an Aes Sedai for two years, but I've been to the Borderlands. I've seen men more horribly scarred in body and in soul."

Rand looked down at her hand, his pulse thudding rapidly. "I don't want any pity," he said softly.

"Good, because I don't pity people unless they deserve it," Sylvanas returned. The two looked each other in the eye and began leaning in towards each other when Daniel suddenly burst in. The pair recovered and sat back up straight.

"Rand I…I am interrupting," he said. "Sorry," Daniel said, backing quickly out of the room.

"He has good timing," Rand said.

Sylvanas rose to her feet. "I um…I have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow." She hurried out of the room and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to run to her own room. Once there she closed and locked the door. She walked further back into her room and opened a small passageway in her closet. She walked into the small room and opened a gateway.

She slowly stepped through and let the gateway close behind her. She took several steps forward and bowed in front of a throne. A figure slowly rose from the throne and stepped into view.

"My faithful little spy," Sam said. "What have you to report?"

"The Dragon is at the White Tower Mistress," Sylvanas said. "There is always at least one Asha'man or the new Aes Sedai named Kira with him. He is beginning to trust me though."

"Make sure you stay close to him," Sam ordered. "He will join us or die." She walked over to a large wall with carvings etched into the stone of ancient battles. "Have you anything else to report to me?"

"The Dragon is almost healed," Sylvanas said.

"No doubt you've helped there," Lanfear sneered.

"Enough Lanfear," Sam said. "Sylvanas is proving to be more valuable than you." Sam walked over to Sylvanas and lifted her chin. "Remain by his side. You might be proving yourself now, but you are nonetheless expendable."

"Yes Mistress," Sylvanas said.

"Now return back to the Tower before someone suspects you," Sam ordered.

Sylvanas curtsied and quickly left Shayol Ghul. She emerged back in her room and hid everything, her pulse beating rapidly as cold sweat clung to her skin. She dried off her skin and slowly calmed herself down.

_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_

Lanfear watched the young girl flee through the gateway. She turned to Sam. "I don't trust her Mistress."

"You don't trust anyone," a man scoffed. He had dark hair and stood just over six feet tall. He was dressed completely in black and what was perhaps most amazing about him was the fact that his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Don't start with me Ishamael," Lanfear growled.

"Don't make me laugh," he shot back.

"Enough!" Sam snapped. "Lanfear is right to be distrustful of her," Sam said. "The Oaths that held her to the White Tower may have been broken, but she has yet to prove herself loyal. What of the other Forsaken?"

"They are currently attempting to maneuver themselves into positions of power," Ishamael answered.

"Good. Let them know that if the Dragon is within their reach, take him. The one who brings me the Dragon first, alive, will be favored above the others," Sam said. "Now leave me." Lanfear and Ishamael bowed and left. Sam rose to her feet and walked into a sparsely decorated room. She slowly sat down on the bed and pulled out an old, worn picture of Jack.

"Once this world is mine, the Goa'uld will pay tenfold for their crimes…against you…and our son…" she whispered. She replaced the pictured and reclined on the bed, not letting the tears fall.

* * *

Plot twists! Hehehe. I hoped you all liked it. The plot is beginning to thicken...and so is my chocolate pudding...now where is the whipped cream?... 


	10. Shadow Freed

Some people have been wondering what's on Rand's back. Well, I'm going to be mean and not tell. You'll have to figure it out yourself or wait and read further, though there are some clues in previous chapters as to what might be there. Here's the next chapter. Still a ways to go before the end, but I promise you, the end will not be like the first part of this story. There won't be mass death of major characters and other characters going evil. To do that would mean someone'd take me out, and not for dinner. Now let's get this show...story...on the road...or webpage...you know what I mean!

Own nothing, I do not.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand rolled out his shoulders, smiling for the first time in weeks. "Yes!" he exclaimed happily.

"Feeling better?" Kael asked.

Rand smiled, having become fast friends with the Asha'man. "You try getting nearly tortured to death, then we'll talk."

"Fair enough," the other man said. The gold dragon and silver sword decorated the black collar of his coat. "So we going back to the Aiel?"

Rand nodded. "I want to rest a few days there before I have to play peace-maker with all the kingdoms."

"Swaying the Whitecloaks to follow you won't be easy," Kael said. "They'll kill you if you give them half a chance."

"I'm not that concerned with them," Rand said. "They're a bunch of fanatics who believe using the One Power goes against everything the Creator made. They need to realize that the Creator, real or otherwise, let's us use power to protect those who are unable to fend for themselves."

"Spoken like a true leader," Kael said.

Rand shrugged his shoulders a little and picked up his bag as Sylvanas walked in. "So you are leaving," she said.

"I can't stay here forever," he said. He had grown close to her, and she to him over the weeks he was recovering. "You could always come with me," he suggested. Kael silently slipped out of the room.

"I…I don't know…" she said.

"Well, if you do decide to come, you know where to find me," he said. He bent down slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. He held her face briefly before walking out the door. Kael opened a gateway and the two left.

Sylvanas watched them go, her lips tingling where Rand had kissed her. She reached up to her mouth as she stared after him. She made her way back to her room and into the secret compartment. Moments later she was in Shayol Ghul.

She walked forward several feet and knelt down in front of the throne. "What is it now?" Sam snapped.

"Forgive me Great One," Sylvanas said. "I though you should know that the Dragon is returning to the Aiel Waste."

Sam rose to her feet and walked forward until she was several paces away from Sylvanas. She reached out her hand and blue-white energy formed around her hand. Sam slowly smiled. "The barriers are beginning to weaken." She gave a harsh laugh. "You were a fool to think this could hold me Daniel."

"Daniel Jackson? Mistress?" Sylvanas asked.

Sam looked at her, pulling her hand back. "Come closer." Sylvanas slowly rose to her feet and walked to Sam. She kept her head bowed. Sam tilted her head up. "What do you know of Daniel Jackson?"

"I know he's the one who trained the Dragon Great One."

Sam turned away and began pacing around. "So the Ancients gave you that ability, did they?" she murmured softly. "Myrddraal!"

An Eyeless appeared out of the shadows and knelt down. "What are your orders Great Lady?" he asked.

"Tell the Forsaken that the one who brings me Daniel Jackson will gain favor with me. They are to bring him to me alive. I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

"I live only to serve," he said and faded back into the shadows.

Sam turned and looked at Sylvanas. "As for you my pet," she began. "I have a task for you."

"How may I serve?" Sylvanas asked.

"You will bring the Dragon to me."

"Even though he trusts me, milady, he does not trust me that much," she said. "It would be impossible to bring him here."

"A valid point," Sam said. She remained silent for several long minutes. "Has the Dragon any siblings?"

"No milady. No blood siblings." Sam's face darkened. "He is, however, very close to the Aes Sedai Kira. If I did not know better, they could be brother and sister."

"Excellent," Sam said, a smile forming on her face. "I have an additional assignment for you…"

_**Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising**_

"Glad to see you're back on your feet," Daniel said.

"Thanks," Rand said. "How are the Asha'man coming?"

"There's twelve full fledged Asha'man right now; thirteen Soldiers; twenty Dedicated. More recruits are coming in every day," Daniel said. "Kira said the Aes Sedai are freaking out from all the men who are coming for training in channeling."

Rand chuckled. "Well, we will need the help once the Final Battle gets here."

"You're really going to fight…" Daniel paused as several Asha'man passed by. "You're really going to fight Sam?" he asked in a low voice.

"I have to stop her Daniel. She's hurting innocent people. She didn't even recognize who I was." Rand sighed. "She's not the same person she was when you knew her. You didn't see the nightmare she's become."

"I don't think I'd want to see her," Daniel said.

Rand folded his arms and watched the Asha'man training. "She's also got the Forsaken around," he said.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. The woman that grabbed me was Lanfear." He let out a small, humorless laugh. "Kept calling me dear heart too."

"Well, you are the Heir of the Dragon and she was in love with one of your ancestors. Least that's what the history of this place says."

"Great," Rand muttered. "I've a got a woman old enough to be my grandmother Light knows how many times over chasing after me."

"You're a lucky guy," Daniel joked.

"Don't make me hurt you," Rand retorted.

"So, I've been hearing you've been hanging out with Sylvanas a lot," Daniel said after a few minutes of silence.

Rand shrugged. "She's nice. I feel like I can trust her. Her and Kira are the only two Aes Sedai I'll trust."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know," Rand replied. "It's too early to tell. But I do care about her a lot." He pulled out a watch and glanced at the time. "I've gotta get back to Rhuidean. I'll see you around. And make sure you watch your back. I don't want anyone disappearing like I did..."

_**Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising**_

Kira skidded to a halt and darted down an alley, her chest heaving. The rain plastered her hair to her face and she wiped it out of her eyes as she ran. She leapt over a few crates and continued to run, her lungs beginning to burn. She glanced back behind her and tripped over a crack in the cobblestone street.

She hit the ground hard but scrambled back up to her feet and ran into another alley. She stopped just before crashing into a wall and pounded it in frustration. She turned and made to run when a figure blocked the entranceway. Kira pressed herself back against the wall, unable to reach _saidar_ because of a shield.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kira yelled. She tried to move but found herself held in place by flows of Air. A gateway opened and the figure guided Kira through before following. Once through, Kira was released and she all but fell face first onto the stone ground. She pushed herself up and looked around.

"Welcome," a cold voice said.

Kira turned and saw a figure rise from a stone throne. She looked around and her eyes widened even more. "Se…Sylvanas, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sylvanas looked at the ground. "So you know my little spy, do you?" the cold voice said in amusement.

Kira watched the figure come into view and her eyes widened. "Y…you're…"

"In the flesh," Sam said. "How is the dear Dragon? I hope he's fully recovered."

"Why would you want to hurt him? He hasn't done anything to you! He's…" Kira began.

"Enough!" Sam snapped. She grabbed Kira by the throat and brought the Aes Sedai's face close to her own. "You hold the key to my prison."

"What?"

Sam dropped her and walked a few paces away. "It was your father who chained me here when he was Ascended. It took me nearly twenty years to decipher this ancient text," she said, looking at the large stone wall. "At first I thought it said the Dragon's blood was the key, but I was mistaken."

"It was suppose to read the child of the jailor, wasn't it?" Kira asked.

"His blood actually. But since Daniel's blood runs through your veins…" Sam trailed off, grinning wickedly.

"He's your friend!" Kira cried.

"I need no friends," Sam said, a dagger appearing in her hand, the blade black.

"You'd betray your own family just for power?" Kira asked in shock.

Sam grabbed Kira and pressed the blade into Kira's exposed flesh on her arm. "My family is dead," Sam snarled. Kira screamed in pain as Sam finished slicing her arm. The young Aes Sedai was shoved away and Sam lifted the blade to her lips. "The blood of my captor will free me," she whispered and licked some of the blood off. She tossed the dagger to the side and outstretched her arm. The blue-white energy formed around her hand then vanished. She stepped through and began laughing.

"You've betrayed us all Sylvanas. You were a protector of the Light!" Kira yelled at her. "We trusted you! He trusted you!" she shouted. Sylvanas looked away, her face burning with shame.

"Watch your tone," Ishamael snarled, grabbing her throat.

"Release her Ishamael. She still has value to us," Sam said. Sam knelt down in front of Kira and smiled. "You will serve me child."

"Burn in hell!" Kira snapped.

Sam grabbed Kira's arm and pressed her fingers into the wound. Kira screamed in pain. "You will obey every command I give you. You will be my pet." A silver collar appeared in Sam's hand and she fastened it to Kira's neck. Sam put on a matching bracelet and rose to her feet. "Release your shield Sylvanas. She will obey me now."

"What are your orders Mistress?" Ishamael asked.

"We have a world to burn. Sylvanas, go to the Dragon and make sure he suspects nothing. Once you have him distracted we shall attack," Sam said. "All will fall to Shadow," Sam said maliciously.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! The Dark One's free to run amok! Amok amok amok amok amok! The Final Battle is drawing near. Fifty bucks say the Jedi beat the Sith...er...wrong story... 


	11. Shadow Rising

You've waited for it and now you've got it! Sam shows up and reveals to all who she really is. And she learns the truth about the Dragon. So read on faithful readers!

I own nothing.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand frowned as he walked through the streets of Caemlyn, the capitol of Andor and where Elayne ruled as queen. He returned to the palace and into the library. Elayne turned to him and frowned seeing the look on his face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I can't find Kira. She was suppose to meet me out in the garden two hours ago. I've searched the surrounding parts of the city but I haven't found her yet," he replied.

"I will send out some guards to find her," Elayne said and left the room.

Just as Rand was about to leave, a gateway opened and Sylvanas came running through. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said breathlessly. Rand went on alert, having never seen an Aes Sedai breathless. "You have to get out of here now!"

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Please, you have to trust me!" she said, pulling him out of the room and towards the palace gates. "They're coming for you!"

"Who's coming for me?" Rand demanded. He pulled his arm free and looked at her. "Sylvanas, what the hell is going on?"

"You have to get out of here! They're coming for you now!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew better than to not trust you," a voice smirked.

Rand's eyes narrowed and he seized as much _saidin_ as he could safely hold. "Lanfear," he growled as she stepped into view.

"Our Mistress will be most displeased with you Sylvanas," Lanfear said.

Rand turned to Sylvanas. "You? You sold us out? Sold humanity out?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "I wasn't going to I swear!" she sobbed. "I never wanted any of this to happen!"

"But happen it did," a voice said.

Rand and the guards watched in horror as a figure stepped into view, Trollocs and Myrddraal appearing behind her. "N…no…" Rand whispered.

"I have been freed from my prison!" Sam said. "Thanks to these two," she added, pulling Kira forward and pointing to Sylvanas.

Rand pulled his sword free. "We end this now Dark One," he said.

"By the Light…Sam!" Elayne exclaimed. "What are…" she began when realization dawned on her face. "You're the Dark One…"

"I'll deal with you soon enough. First, I will deal with you boy!" she said to Rand. She pulled out a sword, ancient runes etched into the metal. "I will kill you."

Rand held up his hand before Elayne could say anything and stepped forward past the guards and Sylvanas. "I thank the Light my father isn't here. I'd hate to see the way you treat your enemies."

"You are my enemy boy!" she snapped.

"No," Rand said. "I'm more than that," he said.

"Oh really? I shall know your name before I kill you," Sam said.

"The name given to my at birth is Rand Carter O'Neill. Only son to Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter," he said.

Sam looked at him. "Y…you lie!" she snarled.

"If you say so," he said. He took a step towards her and she shrank back. "Why so afraid Great One?" he asked mockingly. "Why fear me if I'm lying? Or haven't you told your precious Forsaken about the husband and child you use to have? That you use to be good and put their kind in the ground?"

"Shut up!" Sam screamed and lashed out at him with _saidar_.

Rand quickly brought up a shield and was pushed several feet back from the force of the blow. "You can't silence the truth," he said.

Sam looked around and saw that Asha'man and Aes Sedai were beginning to pour out of gateways. "This is far from over…son," she growled. She opened a gateway and her forces fled through.

Rand watched her go before turning to Sylvanas. "Did we miss the fun?" Kael asked with a smile that slowly faded when he saw everyone's look.

"Asha'man, shield her," Rand ordered, pointing at Sylvanas. "Take her back to the Black Tower."

"She is Aes Sedai Rand. We have our own ways of dealing with her…true Ajah," Elayne whispered.

Rand looked her in the eye. "She goes where I say Aes Sedai. Once we've handed out our judgment we'll send her to you."

"Where's Kira?" Daniel asked. "I can't find her anywhere."

"The Dark One has her," Rand answered. "Asha'man! Back to the Black Tower!" Rand commanded. "Stay if you want Daniel. I have a betrayer to deal with."

"Rand I…" Sylvanas began.

"Just shut up," Kael said. "You'll anger him further."

Rand opened a gateway and the Asha'man and Sylvanas went through. Sylvanas stared in awe and horror as a large black building loomed before her. She was guided into the building and taken down several steps before being placed in a large cell. One of the Asha'man looked at her.

"The cell is shielded. You won't be able to use _saidar_ in there."

"Go ahead and still me. It's what I deserve," Sylvanas said softly. She sat on the cold stone floor and drew her knees up to her chest.

_**Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising **_

"What are you going to do with her?" Kael asked.

"I don't know," Rand admitted. "She betrayed not only me, but everything she's suppose to stand for. I…I trusted her…" he said softly.

"So why did the Dark One flee? I mean, she was right there. You could have ended it," Kael said.

Rand sat down and stared at the floor. "She fled because she found out the truth. I didn't give chase because there were too many innocent people who would've gotten hurt," he said.

"What truth did she find out?" the Asha'man demanded.

"That I'm her son," Rand answered.

"I thought my family had problems," Kael muttered. "What are you going to do about it? Will you kill her?"

"I don't know. There's a prophecy about all this too."

"Really?" Kael asked.

Rand nodded. "Goes like this:

_Ancient evil will rise and corrupt the descendent and ancestor of the Dragon._

_The Heir of the Dragon will bring light to where it is dark and will heal the land._

_The Heir of the Dragon will rise up against the Dark One and purify._

_The final battle will be fought when all hope seems lost._

"Sounds a bit like a riddle. I'm assuming the descendent and ancestor of the Dragon is the Dark One," Kael said.

"I suppose so. I think the ancient evil was supposed to be this powerful entity called Anubis. According to Daniel, it rose up but he disappeared around the same time as my…as the Dark One appeared," Rand said.

"But what does it mean by you purifying the Dark One? That line makes no sense," Kael said.

"I don't know. I hate prophecies. They're never clear in their wording or what will happen," Rand muttered.

* * *

Oooooohhhhh...what'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out! 


	12. Duty

Here's another chapter! We're drawing ever nearer to the Final Battle between Sam and Rand. But until I get the rest of this story written, enjoy what I have so far.

Not mine.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pardon the interruption," an Asha'man said, poking his head through the door. "But the prisoner would like to see you before she's sent to the White Tower."

Rand nodded. It had been decided by several of the highest ranking Asha'man that Sylvanas would be stilled. Rand had ordered that she be taken to the White Tower and to have the Aes Sedai still her. He rose to his feet and walked down to the dungeons. He stood in front of the bars and looked at Sylvanas. Three days had passed since the release of the Dark One.

"What is it traitor?" he asked coldly.

Sylvanas looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I am so sorry…"

"Sorry?" he asked in disbelief. "You betrayed us all. You found a way to free the Dark One. You gave the Dark One Kira. I should kill you right now!"

"So why don't you?" she asked.

"I don't have time for this," he said and turned to leave.

"It's because you care about me, don't you?" she demanded.

He whirled around and stalked to the bars. "Maybe I did once. But now…" he said, shaking his head, "now I don't know. I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"Rand…I was trying to warn you," she said.

"Why? So you could watch me suffer?" he questioned, glaring at her.

"No! I…I didn't want to see you get hurt. I…" she trailed off, wiping her eyes. "I…I love you," she said.

"You don't betray people you love to their enemy," he said.

"I know…and it may not mean much to you, but I am sorry. I just…I wanted you to know that…especially considering I won't see you again," she said.

Rand looked at her and the ice around his heart began to melt. "It still doesn't make what you did right."

"Nothing ever will," she said. "If I could go back in time and stop all this, I would in a heart beat." She looked at him. "Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do Rand," she said softly.

"But you did," he said. "And it stung even more because I…Light…I care about you," he confessed.

She walked to the bars of the door and tentatively held his hand. "I wish I could go back in time and change everything," she said.

"So do I. Then I wouldn't have to face my…the Dark One."

"She's your mother, isn't she?" Sylvanas asked.

"Yeah. She was once."

"She isn't now?"

Rand shook his head. "She cares nothing for life, only power. That's not the person everyone described my mother as."

"I understand." She remained silent for several long minutes. "So what happens to me now? Are you going to hand me over to the Aes Sedai?"

"Eventually. We're going to Caemlyn first to meet with several rulers first."

"I wish you luck," Sylvanas said.

_**Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising**_

"You're asking me to follow the Dragon who, according to rumors, is the son of the Dark One? Do you take me for a fool?" an old man in white robes with a sunburst demanded, glaring at Elayne and Egwene. Several other rulers, men and women, joined in with their protests.

"Just because we share blood does not mean we share the same morals. I will fight the Dark One till my last breath," Rand said.

"You could be telling lies. My spies say you are in love with a spy of the Dark One," the man in white snapped.

"Pedron," Elayne began.

"Pedron Niall is correct. My sources say the same thing," another ruler said.

"I'm not siding with him!" a king shouted. Everyone began shouting over each other. Rand sighed and rubbed his forehead. As the noise grew to a crescendo he slammed his fist on the table and broke it in half without using _saidin_. Everyone fell silent and turned to him.

Rand rose to his feet and began walking away. He paused at the door, glanced back at the group, and shook his head before leaving. Daniel rose to his feet and hurried out after Rand.

"You all right?" Daniel asked.

"I will be once I'm back home," Rand answered.

"That may be a while," Daniel said. "Defeating the Dark One…"

"Isn't my problem anymore," Rand cut in. "I am sick and tired of playing peacemaker and hero to a bunch of morons and pricks who can't appreciate the fact that I'm willing to fight my own mother just to keep them safe. I've been beaten, whipped, near death, and bruised and battered beyond all reckoning. I'm tired of it. I'm going back to Earth to live out the rest of my life in peace and happiness. If they don't like it, tell them to grow the hell up!"

"Running away from your duty won't change what you have to do," Daniel said.

"Give that damn mantra a rest! You're not my father."

"You're right. He'd never run from his duties," Daniel said.

"Guess that proves I'm not him," Rand said and began walking away.

"Running never solves anything Rand," Daniel said.

"I don't care anymore Daniel. All I want is a hot shower and to be able to sit on a couch and watch TV. Sure it sounds selfish, but I don't care anymore. If the way these rulers act is any sign of their people, then this world is already lost. And good riddance," Rand muttered and walked away.

"Understandable," Daniel murmured.

_**Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising**_

Rand finished shoving his clothes into a bag and slung it on his shoulder. "So you are leaving," Sylvanas said from the doorway, two Asha'man close by.

"If these people can't understand what I'm trying to do then let them fend for themselves. I'm sick and tired of trying to help them," Rand said.

"So you'll just run back to Earth where you won't have to face any challenges. I thought you better than a coward," she said.

"This isn't my home," Rand began.

"But it's mine," Sylvanas said. "Were you just going to leave me here? I've betrayed the Dark One Rand. She'll kill me."

"Then come with me to Earth. You'll be safe there," Rand said.

"It won't matter where we run to Rand! She will hunt us down as she conquers the galaxy. If you don't stop her here and now, all is lost. But what's more, I won't run away from a battle just because it'll be hard."

Rand sat down on the bed and bowed his head, his shoulders slumped forward. "I can't kill her Sylvanas."

"Then banish her. Save her even! She still loves you. Use that against her," Sylvanas said, resting her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her and they slowly kissed. One of the Asha'man guards closed the door to give the two some privacy.

* * *

So? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review! 


	13. Uniting a Land

Here's another chapter. I got one more to post, then I'm going to put this story on hold while I finish _A Dragon Growing Up_ and start/finish Sam's story on how she became the Dark One as we know her in this fic.

And as promised to the people who asked, this is the story in which you appear in, with some possible cameos in later chapters :winkwink:

Own nothing recognizable in this story, I do not.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand opened the door to the council chambers and a barrage of shouts and arguments met his ears. He let out a slow breath and began walking in. Several of the rulers and Aes Sedai stopped and looked at him. One Aes Sedai stepped out and frowned at him and Sylvanas.

"What is she doing here?" the Aes Sedai demanded.

"She's here to help Makayla," Rand returned. He brushed past her and walked to the head of the table. Several of the rulers now stopped and watched Rand. He wore black pants, black boots, and a black shirt under a dark, blood red coat. A black cloak trimmed with Ancient gold writing hung from his shoulders. A sword hung from his left hip and a silver dragon pendant hung from his neck.

"Rand…I thought you were going back to Earth," Daniel said.

"Duty can be heavier than a mountain," Rand said. He shifted his focus to the gathered rulers. "SILENCE!" he bellowed, amplifying his voice with the One Power. "I have had it with your petty bickering and rivalries. The Shadow is rising and you are all too concerned with who has what land and what your neighbors believe in. It ends now."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" a Warder spoke up.

"He is the Dragon," Sylvanas answered.

"But you are a Darkfriend. Why should we believe you?" an Aiel demanded.

"She has proven whose side she is truly on Terelou," Rand replied. "Several members of the Black Ajah have already been taken into custody, along with several Warders, including Sam ()."

Murmurs erupted around the table. "But how can we trust you? You are the spawn of the Dark One," Pedron said.

"I am the son of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter, both of whom are dead. If you doubt whose side I'm on, then believe me when I say that I want the Dark One dead," Rand returned.

"Prove it!" a noble shouted.

"This is why you people will fall to the Shadow!" Rand snapped. "You're too busy blaming one another for being Darkfriends. In two weeks time, I am going to Shayol Ghul and I will fight the Dark One, alone if I must. But if you want to come with me, then step forward now. This isn't even my home world but I am willing to fight and die for it. Can you say the same?" he demanded, looking at their ashamed faces. "Now…who will join me? Or are you all afraid of the chance of living without fear of the Shadow?"

"Andor will join you in your fight," Elayne said.

"As will the White Tower," Egwene agreed.

"The Black Tower is yours, so we're in," Daniel said.

"The Aiel go with the _car'a'carn_," Aviendha said.

Rand looked at them. "So is that it? The rest of you would rather be the Shadow's plaything?"

"The Children of the Light…will fight the Shadow with you," Pedron said. Everyone stared at the Whitecloak leader in shock. Nobles who had yet to swear their allegiance suddenlydid so.

Rand smiled. "I thank you all. But this fight goes beyond this world alone. If we fall, the entire galaxy, countless planets, will be taken by Shadow." He turned to Daniel and Janet. "Is it possible for any other worldly allies of Earth to join in?"

"We'll talk to them," Daniel said. Rand formed a gateway to the Stargate and the two went through. Rand turned back to the nobles and Aes Sedai.

"We have three days to prepare for the Final Battle. Rally your troops and any soul willing and able to fight the Shadow. If we fail…let's not fail…"

**_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising _**

"Mistress, they have arrived," Ishamael said.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Bring them in."

Several ornately dressed people walked into the throne room at Shayol Ghul and stared at Sam in contempt. "What trickery is this?" one demanded in a sonorous voice.

"Calm yourself my dear System Lords," Sam said, rising to her feet and stepping fully into the light. Several of the female System Lords stepped back. "I have come to offer you a deal."

"There is nothing you can offer us human," the first one sneered.

Sam glared at him and easily used _saidar_ to rip him apart. "I have more power than you can imagine," she said to the remaining System Lords.

"What is your proposal?" Ba'al asked.

Sam smiled. "You will swear eternal allegiance to me. In return, I will conquer this galaxy and give you each equal parts of it."

"How do we know you won't kill us?" Bastet asked.

"While I do have a certain…hatred for your kind," Sam began, "I realized more benefits could befall us if we joined forces. If you don't agree, then it is of little consequence to me. After I crush this world, I will crush you all as well. I am giving you an opportunity to live."

"An interesting proposal," Ba'al said. "We will agree to it on one condition."

"What?" Sam growled.

"After we…assist you in taking this world, we take Earth," Ba'al said.

Sam chuckled. "I can live with that," she said. "Now, bring as many ships as you can spare to this place. I have a planet to purify…"

* * *

Dun dun duuuuunnnn!.!.! The Goa'uld are joining the forces of Sam! What the hell is going on in the world?...or in my head...? Well I don't know the answer to that. Hope it was enjoyable. 


	14. Marching to Battle

Hope everyone had a good Christmas if ya celebrate it, if not I hope you had a good weekend. For everyone who's stayed with this story series, you rock.

Own nothing in this story I do not.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand walked into his room and saw Sylvanas curled up on his bed. "Feeling all right?" he asked gently.

"Stomach is a little upset but I'll be fine," she replied. She slowly sat up and held his hand. "Heard back from Daniel or Janet?"

"Not yet," he replied.

"What did you send them to do?" she asked.

"Bring in extra help," Rand answered.

"So is everything ready?"

"I don't think we could ever be ready for the possible end of the world."

She smiled. "You're probably right." She looked down then looked back at him. "So why are you here? I thought you'd be busy preparing for battle."

"I need you to go on an important mission."

"What?" she asked, already knowing what he would ask her.

**_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_**

Rand looked at the assembled fighters and sighed. "Something wrong?" Pedron asked, looking at the soldiers as well.

"I was hoping for more," Rand said as they began walking.

"How many did you want?" Pedron queried.

"Double this at least," Rand answered.

"There's over ten thousand warriors here Rand O'Neill," Aviendha said. "Surely the Dark One has no force this vast."

"Won't know until we get there," Rand answered.

"So where do we fight the Dark One?" Pedron demanded.

"The Borderlands. The villages lining the Blight have been evacuated."

"Which nation of the Borderlands will we fight in?" Makayla asked.

"Shiener. Get your troops ready to move out," Rand ordered. He broke away from them and walked into his room.

Kael looked over, black leather armor covering his black uniform. "We're ready to go," he said to Rand.

"Then I guess it's time for me to suit up," he said. He opened a closet and beautifully made scarlet armor gleamed in the light. He stripped down to a pair of black leggings and a white shirt and reached into the closet. He pulled on a light chain mail shirt and made sure he could move around in it. Next he pulled on a pair of plate armor for his legs along with red and black boots. He grabbed the plate mail for his chest and Kael helped him clasp it closed. Rand then pulled on his sword belt and transferred his sword into the other sheath. Last he fastened a black cloak around his shoulders and picked up a dark red shield, a dragon etched into the metal.

"You do look like the Dragon," Kael said.

Rand smiled. "Let's finish this," he said. The pair walked out to the army and silence fell upon the large force.

Moiraine and Lan walked up to him. "Your parents would be proud," she said softly to him.

"Is everyone ready then?" he asked.

"Awaiting your orders Dragon," Lan said.

Rand stepped forward in front of his army and swung up onto a black warhorse. "People of this land! Many of you do not know who I am. If you haven't been told, I am the Heir of the Dragon. I belong to two worlds! This one, and Earth. You were asked to come here to defend your home from the Dark One and to drive evil from this land so that your children and children's children could live in peace. No one is forcing you to be here. If you wish to leave, then do so now. Once you walk through a gateway, there is no going back. Some of you may die today; I won't lie about that. But I can think of no better way to die," Rand said.

"I myself was ready to take the coward's way out several weeks ago. I never asked for this nor did I want it when it was given to me. Ever since I stepped foot onto this world several months ago, I have been tested. The tests are now over and whether or not I'm ready, I'm ending it with the Dark One today! I warn you though; the Dark One may have humans fighting alongside the Trollocs and Shadowspawn. Some of these Darkfriends might be neighbors of yours. I therefore give you this warning: show no mercy, for you shall receive none. Evil doesn't know mercy, forgiveness, or compassion.

"If we fall today, then let it be such an end that tales of each and every one of you has a tale and song sung in your name. The future is never certain and is always changing. I say we make our own future here and now! We will not fall or falter! We shall drive the forces of evil back and make this world good again! Let there be freedom for all!" Rand shouted, raising his fist in the air. Cheers erupted from the vast army.

"Nice speech," Kael grinned.

"Asha'man! Gateways!" Rand yelled. He and the leaders of the nations watched as hundreds of gateways sprang open. "Forward!" Rand ordered, walking through his own gateway towards his destiny.

* * *

That'll be the last chapter for a while until I finish the other two "prequels" to this. 


	15. Final Battle

An update! YAY!

Sorry for the complete lack of updates the last few weeks, but holiday time for me was a bit hectic. But here's a nice long chapter for ya all for sticking with me! Now on to the big showdown: Rand vs. Sam (that kinda rhymes).

I own nothing.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rand stared in slight shock at the number of Shadowspawn and Darkfriends. "Um…why are there Jaffa siding with the Dark One?" he asked.

"She must've allied the System Lords to herself," Hailey said. "This could be bad Rand. The people who can channel will be focusing on the Forsaken and a good majority of the Shadowspawn. The rest won't know what to do with the Jaffa staff weapons. Their armor can't stop the hits."

"I know," Rand said. "But we have no choice in the matter. We have to make our stand here."

"Most of these wetlanders will die Rand O'Neill, not to mention many Aiel," Sorilea said.

"I'll fight them all alone if I have to," Rand stated. "Besides, once the Dark One is taken out the rest of her forces should be disorganized. Just make sure that everyone is fighting in a group of three minimum. That should help reduce some of the casualties." Rand looked up at the sky and sighed. "As the Klingons say, 'It is a good day to die'."

"Lord Dragon! The enemy forces are advancing!" a soldier yelled.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rand muttered. He pulled his sword free and cleared his mind. With a fierce yell, he charged forward, his army surging after him. Gliders came swooping out of the sky and began firing on them. "Hold the line!" Rand yelled. "Keep going!"

"We're losing too many men! We have to pull back!" Kael yelled.

"Damn it Daniel, where are you?" Rand growled.

As the words left Rand's mouth, the sun immediately blacked out. Rand looked up and both sides halted their charge as they saw a large ship descending from the sky. It began firing countless shots on the few Goa'uld motherships that had descended. Gliders began flying towards the large ship when F-302s began raining out of the sky.

"_I take it we're not too late,_" a voice said. Rand turned and saw Daniel shimmer into view via hologram.

"Now that's timing!" Rand laughed.

"_We've got Kira on board up here so you know._"

"What about Sylvanas?" Rand asked.

"_Kira doesn't know what happened to her after she was freed. Thor will scan for her, but I think you need some help down there. Beam us down Thor._"

Holographic Daniel disappeared from view and a moment later a large bright white light blinded them. As their vision cleared they saw countless Rebel Jaffa along with several scores of military men and women from the nations of Earth who knew of the Stargate Program.

Daniel grinned up at Rand. "Shall we continue the battle then?"

"Hell yeah," Rand said. "CHARGE!" he shouted and the massive army surged towards the enemy.

**_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_**

Sam glared at the battlefield as she saw her troops falling left and right. "Mistress, this is a fight I do not think we can win," one of the Forsaken said. Sam turned and calmly shot a slab of balefire at her.

"Why are you all standing here? Get out there and fight! And I want the remaining Goa'uld ships to keep blasting the Dragon's forces!"

"But many of our own troops will fall," Lanfear said.

"DO IT!" Sam screamed. Everyone surrounding her quickly bowed and fled to the battle where they would no doubt feel safer. Sam glowered at the battlefield. "Damn you Rand," she whispered.

"You called?" a voice asked.

Sam whirled around and smirked at her son. "Foolish to come alone," she said.

"He's not alone," a female voice said. Sylvanas stood near Rand.

"It's over Great One. You've lost," Rand said. Blood covered parts of his face and the armor for his upper body had been lost. A long cut ran across his chest, but he ignored it. Dirt and grime covered large parts of his skin and tattered clothes.

"You don't look like much of a threat boy," Sam laughed.

"At least I was willing to die with my men and women. There use to be a time when you would've done the same," Rand returned. "And don't say that isn't true. We both know it is."

Sam slowly nodded her head in agreement. "So, what's it to be Rand? Live and let live, or…the alternative for you?"

Rand shook his head. "Violence never solves anything."

"You've been around Daniel too much."

Rand shrugged. "Maybe, but valuing life isn't a weakness. It's a strength. Because when the things we care about get threatened, we become stronger than the enemy," he said. "Stand down and I won't kill you."

"You would kill your own mother?"

"My mother disappeared a long time ago. You may look like her, but you're no mother of mine."

Sam's face darkened. "Enough talk." A flame sword suddenly appeared in her hand and she rushed at Rand. Rand formed his own flame sword and blocked her attack. They began to fight, neither backing down. Rand parried a side-ways slash from Sam and brought his knee up into her gut. She doubled over in pain and Rand rested his real sword against her skin.

Sam stiffened when she felt the cold steel against her throat. "Finish it then," she growled at him. She closed her eyes and felt the blade leave her neck. A clang made her open her eyes and she saw that Rand had dropped the sword. She frowned and looked up at him, confused.

"Rand…what are you doing?" Sylvanas asked.

"No matter how much evil she has done, she is still my mother," Rand whispered. "I can't kill her." He squatted down and stared Sam in the eye. "I won't kill you, but if I ever see you or hear that you are harming innocent people, I will come back and kill you. Understand?" he hissed.

"You would spare my life after everything I have done to you?" she asked, somewhat startled by his behavior.

"You're my mother Samantha. Which means I'm giving you a chance to renounce what you've become. Father wouldn't want you to be this…monster. And you're not a god. No matter how much power you have." Rand rose to his feet and began to walk away.

_He cares that much about me that he is willing to risk everything just to save me… By the Light what have I become?_ Sam thought to herself, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. She suddenly felt her hand seize and realized that Anubis had found a way to control her. She cursed herself for trusting Anubis and grabbed the sword that Rand had dropped only moments before and felt herself stagger to her feet. Rand gasped when he heard the sound of steel sliding into flesh.

With wide eyes, he turned and saw that Sam had thrust the sword into her stomach. She slowly fell to her knees and Rand was suddenly by her side. "Why?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"I made…mistakes in my…past…" Sam wheezed. "I made…a deal…with a demon…who promised power…"

"Don't talk," Rand said. "We'll get someone to Heal you and…"

"No," Sam snapped, cutting him off. "I have to die. It's the only way to safe everything you've fought so hard to protect."

Rand held her hand. "I don't want to lose you now that I found you," he whispered, tears sliding down his face.

Sam smiled. "I will…always be with you…my son." She reached up and cupped his face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Don't leave me Mom," he whispered.

"I…love…you…" she whispered softly. Her eyes misted over and closed as her head lolled back.

Rand bowed his head and wept silently. He frowned when he saw silver glinting in the faint sunlight and pulled Sam's dog tags free from her neck. He rose to his feet and turned to Sylvanas. "Let's get out of here."

"But what about…?"

"I've done what destiny wanted me to do. Now I just want to live somewhere quietly," he said. "I don't care where."

"I know someplace," Sylvanas said. "But they will try to find you."

Rand grinned. "I don't think so," he said, opening a gateway. "Not after they see what happened here…"

* * *

oooooo...how exciting! Don't worry though, I am doing an epilogue for this. So stay tuned! 


	16. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue. I apologize for taking so long and for the shortness of this chapter but I've had little inspiration. So this is what I got. Hope ya like it.

And good news for the Janet and Martouf fans. In the new episode on Friday, Jan. 20 they're gonna be on it:Does happy dance:

I own nothin' recognizable.

* * *

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Rand?" Daniel asked as the Shadowspawn grew disoriented, many of them fading away.

A sudden explosion to the north knocked everyone to the ground. Daniel was the first to recover and ran to where the explosion took place. The rest of SG-1 followed him. They skidded to a halt just above a giant crater and stared in shock.

"Do…do you see them?" Janet asked.

"No one could have survived this blast," Hailey said.

"Over here!" Teal'c shouted. They ran over and saw Sam's body lying near the crater. "She is dead," he reported.

"Any sign of Rand?" Daniel asked.

"None," Teal'c replied. "I do not believe he survived this blast."

Hailey looked at the remainder of the Dark One's forces and saw that they had all been killed and the Goa'uld forces were being rounded up. "We'll begin searching after we round up the remainder of the Jaffa and Goa'uld," she said.

"Guys, even if Rand did survive this blast, I don't think he'll want to go back to Earth, let alone be found," Janet said.

"I believe you to be correct Dr. Fraiser," Teal'c said.

**_Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising Dragon Rising_**

Rand stepped through the Stargate and found himself on a beautiful planet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A smile broke out on his face and he looked at Sylvanas. "This place is beautiful," he said. "What's it called?"

"It is Cimmeria," a voice said. Rand looked up and saw an elderly woman dismounting a horse. "I am Gairwyn," she said, walking over to them. "Who are you two?" she asked.

"My name is Rand O'Neill and this is Sylvanas. We've come here to live, if that is all right with you."

"O'Neill…I have not heard that name in many years. Are you the son of Colonel Jack O'Neill?" she asked.

"And Samantha Carter," Rand confirmed.

"What brings you here? Should you not be on Earth?" Gairwyn asked.

"I lived there and did what I was meant to do. Now I'd just like someplace to live the rest of my days out in peace," he said.

"You are more than welcome to live here. Undisturbed if you wish."

Rand smiled. "Thank you."

"There is a place that would be beneficial for you two five miles northwest," Gairwyn said. "I can show you if you like."

"We'll find our own way," Sylvanas said. The old woman nodded and left. "You never told me your parents came here."

"I didn't know," Rand said. "But at least we won't be bothered."

"No. The three of us won't be," Sylvanas said, walking northwest.

Rand frowned and hurried up to her. "Three?" he repeated. "You mean you're…?" he trailed off.

Sylvanas nodded, smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Don't suppose you can tell if it's a boy or girl," he said.

Sylvanas smiled. "I have a feeling it's a girl," she said. "And if you like it, I'd like to name her Samantha."

Rand grinned and nodded. "Sounds good to me." The pair continued their trek to their new life.

**END**

* * *

Hope you liked it. This'll be it for the _Wheel of Stargate_ series for a while. Might go back to fix up the previous fics, add stuff, edit, etc. Thanks to all those who stuck with these stories. 


End file.
